


Carrots

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Distraction Techniques, Gen, some fluffy elements, therapy sesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia finds a way to distract an upset Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4770.html?thread=7826850#cmt7826850) prompt on the Hannibal Kink Meme

Upon opening the door Bedelia immediately knows something is wrong. Hannibal is not as put together as he usually is, she can sense he's clinging to whatever is left of his control by mere threads. He's edgy and fidgety. A dangerous combination.   
  
Stepping back she invites him in, giving him space. He moves quickly, his fingers worrying the edge of his jacket.   
  
"Hannibal." She keeps her voice low, modulated. "Before our session I need to finish a few things in the kitchen, would you mind assisting me?"  
  
He nods and follows her, keeping close to the walls as he moves. Once in the kitchen, Bedelia retrieves some carrots from her sideboard and places them alongside a cutting board. She glances over to Hannibal to see he has removed his jacket and is neatly rolling back his sleeves.  
  
"How do you wish them cut?" It's the first time he's spoken since entering the house. His words sound forced, his accent thicker than she's used to causing her to strain slightly to understand him.   
  
"Julienne, please."  
  
He nods and gets on with chopping the carrots. She moves around the kitchen not really doing anything in particular but keeping a close eye on her patient. She watches him as he focuses on the task of finely chopping the carrots, sees him slowly come back together. After five minutes Hannibal looks up.  
  
"May I ask what you are cooking?"  
  
"Nothing." She smiles softly as the realisation she was giving him a distraction crosses Hannibal's features. "Do you feel more controlled?" From what she had gleamed from the little Hannibal had revealed of his childhood and youth were the times he was truly happy and at peace were those when he was helping prepare food with his mother and later, aunt. She hoped the association was still there.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Would you like to discuss what happened?"  
  
Hannibal placed the knife neatly alongside the cutting board. "I dreamed about my sister." He said simply, not quite meeting her eyes. He doesn't offer her anything else and seems to disappear within himself, lost in a memory he refuses to share. After a few moments of silence, Bedelia takes out a potato peeler and places a bowl of potatoes in front of Hannibal.


End file.
